<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Merry Christmas by BanZai (ZaiBan2989)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436783">Merry Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaiBan2989/pseuds/BanZai'>BanZai (ZaiBan2989)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Hot Sex, Idiots in Love, My First Smut, PWP, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaiBan2989/pseuds/BanZai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tring.</p><p>Another text. He pulled out his phone from his coat, unlocking it to see her last message: “No light, no cheating. Find me.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character &amp; Original Male Character, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Merry Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another one of those cold nights. Winter was here for a few weeks now, bringing with it its chill night wind. Walking home was just another habit of his which he could never get rid off, but tonight, he regretted it. The temperatures had kept on decreasing during the day and as the sun left the sky for its own moment of respite, the air became cooler than before. In a nutshell, he was freezing his ass off.</p><p><em> Only eight more minutes</em>, he thought as he quickened his pace, passing by a familiar street corner, remembering how he almost knocked himself against the traffic pole the first time he saw her walking by. A smile spread on his lips as he thought of her, his gloved hands tightening the collar of his coat around his neck to warm himself more. He let his thoughts wander down memory lane as he kept on walking the streets home. Thinking of her always brought a warm fuzzy feeling in him, as sappy as it sounded. </p><p><em> Five more minutes</em>, he told himself again, keeping his pace while trying to avoid the crowd. Christmas really was a busy time of the year. He hated it.</p><p>
  <em> Tring.</em>
</p><p>He stops himself abruptly upon hearing his phone beeping. A text message.</p><p>Holding his bag and the small package in one of his hands, he used the other one to pull out his phone from his coat pocket. Before he even managed to do it, another ‘<em>tring </em>’ rang loud. Followed by another one. And another one.</p><p>He struggled with his pocket, glove getting stuck in there as he reached for his phone still signalling him of new messages entering. This was maybe the fifteenth one now.</p><p>He let an irritated “What the hell!” to no one in particular as he finally managed to pull his phone out, before calming instantly upon seeing her name on the notification bar. Sliding his screen on, he let out a short laugh while scrolling down the messages, even as new ones kept coming in. All blank messages.</p><p>“That moron,” he said, smiling like an idiot.</p><p>He sent a quick answer before putting his phone back in his pocket. He’d better hurry back home now. She was waiting and clearly losing patience.</p><p>Three minutes later he was on top of the stairs leading to their newly bought apartment. It was tiny and not entirely furnished yet, but he already loved it. Then again, he would have loved any other place as long as she was with him.</p><p>Looking for his keys, he held the small gift bag in his teeth as he opened their apartment door. The lights were off. Odd considering she should have already been home and waiting for him. He dropped his work bag and the rest of his things on the small table at the entrance, forcing himself to not turn the lights on. </p><p>
  <em> Tring. </em>
</p><p>Another text. He pulled out his phone from his coat, unlocking it to see her last message: “No light, no cheating. Find me.”</p><p>He let out a laugh, took out his shoes and started going around the apartment. There wasn’t much space to cover really, the living room was dimly lit by the outside lights so she couldn't have been hiding there. He checked the bathroom, hands in front of him as he walked blindly in it but still no sign of her. There were only the small storage room and their bedroom left. Walking slowly towards them, he knocked his toe against one of their unpacked boxes, cursing it in the process. The storage was obviously empty; not like he had expected her to hide in there.</p><p>A smirk tugged the corner of his lips as he made his way to the bedroom. Opening the door slowly, he walked into the room and let out a loud “I know you’re here!”, certain to see her sitting on their bed. </p><p>
  <em> Tring.</em>
</p><p>“You lost,” he read on his phone as her last text. He was about to come out of the room when he felt two arms circling his waist behind him.</p><p>“Hello,” she said in a cute cheery voice.</p><p>“Hi.” He turned around in her arms, circling his own around her hips, surprised to feel thick fabric against his skin.</p><p>“Are you in a coat?”</p><p>“Maybe,” she answered, moving her arms to his neck, pushing herself closer to him.</p><p>“You didn’t find me by the way.”</p><p>“I looked everywhere, where were you?”</p><p>“Like I’d tell you,” she said. She pulled him down for a quick kiss before smiling against his lips.</p><p>“You forgot one place,” she added, breaking their embrace to walk into the room, “the balcony.”</p><p>“What? You were seriously hiding out there in the crazy cold?”</p><p>“Well, I’m in a coat, am I not?”</p><p>“True.”</p><p>“Though that’s not the only reason for it,” she trailed off, going around their bed slowly before turning to look at him.</p><p>He looked at her for a few seconds, the street lights reflecting on the ceiling, lighting one side of her face where he could see that smile of hers he loved so much.</p><p>“Not the only reason, eh,” he said, smiling too.</p><p>“Care to find out?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Dropping his phone on the dresser, he made his way around their bed to get to her. Without a word, he grabbed the belt of her coat, untangling it to let it loose, all the while looking at her. They stand there, close enough to kiss yet not kissing. Her hands were on his arms and he could feel her heat through the fabric. Belt loosened, he started unbuttoning her dark green coat every so slowly, still lost in her eyes. They were shining in a warm orange gleam, compliments of the streetlights, making them brighter than usual. He wanted to kiss her right there.</p><p>“Not yet, right?” she said softly, a small smile on her lips.</p><p>He simply nodded, kissing her nose before breaking eye contact to focus on undressing her. He heard her laugh as he finally opened her coat, hands tight around the edges of the fabric which was ready to fall from her shoulders.</p><p><em>Holy fucking hell</em>, he thought, heat rising everywhere in him now.</p><p>“Like it?” she asks, though he was certain she already knew the answer.</p><p>“Yeah… I ain’t waiting longer,” he let out. He grabbed her by the waist, hand inside the falling coat pressing hard on her skin as he pulled her into a hungry kiss. Putting a hand behind his neck, she replied to his lips by a wet tongue before laughing as he gasped a quick “You’re so fucking hot”.</p><p>They stood and kissed hard for a few more minutes, his hands running through her body and the sexy lingerie she wore tonight, coat fallen to their feet, already long forgotten.</p><p>He pushed her to the bed in one move, already running his lips along her jaw and neck, nibbling and licking the sensitive skin. She sighed and moaned, her hands in his hair as he kept on teasing her there. He moved up to kiss her again, hard and rough, biting her lower lip and opening his mouth to let her suck on her tongue. He moaned in her mouth, feeling already so hard for her.</p><p>They broke the kiss as he lifted her to push her to the centre of the bed, taking a minute to look at her. Breathing heavily and smiling, she laid in white silk lingeries embroidered with black laces. He was seriously going to lose it.</p><p>“Shirt and pants off,” she said to him, lifting one of her knees to meet the bulge in his pants.</p><p>“Impatient, eh?”</p><p>“Look who’s talking.” She pulled her knee towards her, lifting her leg so her feet would meet his hard-on through his pants, stroking him lightly. He let out a gasp, undressing as fast he could as she kept on pressing there.</p><p>Shirt and pants finally tossed away, he positioned himself between her opened legs and crawled back on her, her hands finding their ways to his neck to bring him in another kiss. They both moaned through it, hands running on each other’s skin, their lower bodies unconsciously moving against each other.</p><p>She broke their kiss again, this time aiming for his ear, biting and swallowing it whole before sucking hard on it, a hand stroking him through his boxers. She could feel herself becoming wetter at each new moan he was letting out. She wanted him right now and let him know by pulling down the fabric and tightening her grip on his dick.</p><p>“Now,” she said against his ear before biting it again.</p><p>He pushed himself away from her, removing his boxers and her soaked panties, taking a second to lick it while looking at her. She let out a frustrated moan, kicking him in the thigh.</p><p>“Stop playing around, idiot.”</p><p>“Alright, alright,” he said before laughing.</p><p>Hands against her thighs, he opened them wide before placing himself in front of her. Looking into her eyes, he pushed himself into her, letting out a gasp as he felt her warmth around his dick. She let out a loud moan upon feeling him in, grabbing his arms to bring him closer to her. They kissed again as he started moving in and out of her, slowly but deep. Her moans became louder as he increased the pace, thrusting himself harder and faster, his mouth against her neck, biting.</p><p>“More,” she breathed out between two thrusts, her legs tightening around his waist to push him further in.</p><p>Breaking from her embrace, he lifted her lower body from the mattress, grabbing her ass while thrusting his dick deeper into her. They fucked like this for a few more minutes before he moved her on top of him, kissing her as he pushed himself roughly into her cunt. Grabbing onto him, she moved above him, moaning each time, her juices dripping on his dick, driving him crazier.</p><p>“I’m… gonna cum,” she managed to let out, gasping.</p><p>“I’m close too,” he answered, pushing himself harder in her pussy.</p><p>He went at it rougher, holding her waist tight as he moved in and out of her faster than ever, losing it upon hearing her scream as she came. He felt her tightening around his dick during her orgasm, letting her back fall on the mattress, completely out of breath and content. He thrust in her leaking pussy a few more times, moaning louder before cumming too.</p><p>She let out a happy laugh upon feeling his head falling onto her chest, her hand coming behind his neck to rub him gently. They stayed locked like that for a while, both catching their breath, enjoying their intimacy.</p><p>He eventually pulled out of her as she moaned annoyed of feeling herself leaking on the sheets. Laying on his back, he soon felt her coming closer to him, stealing a kiss before dropping her head on his chest. Arm behind her back, he pulled her tight, closing his eyes, content.</p><p>“Merry Christmas,” she whispered.</p><p>He grabbed the hand on his chest to intertwine their fingers together, lifting them to kiss her hand softly.</p><p>“The best ever.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>THE END. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all,</p><p>Some of you might know me under my other pseudo ZaiBan2989 (mainly for KaiShin stories), but here I am with a different name and original stories.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed reading this (smutty) OS. I will probably continue to post short stories or drabbles based on prompts this year, and I am looking forward to hearing from you :)</p><p>Cheerios,<br/>Zaï</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>